


The Folly of Curiousity

by Jo_valere



Series: Drew the Line [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Allison will be added on a later date, Attempt at Humor, BaTIM - Freeform, Co-workers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Joey being a total TROLL, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overworking, Toons - Freeform, character shipping - Freeform, fangirling, human cartoons, really REALLY bad misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_valere/pseuds/Jo_valere
Summary: How many times the proverb; "Curiosity killed the cat" is often used in different scenarios and occasions? Though being completely aware of the sudden feeling of dread that creeps down on one's spine, or the moment when one could hear strange noises that came within locked doors?Ah, but people don't learn, do they? We want answers or confirmation after all. And what better way to get answers than go and getting it yourself?Hence: "Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back."But sometimes locked doors are locked for a reason. Who knows what might dwell within them.





	1. Break

**Author's Note:**

> Just another shipment of fluff and more fluff XDD

“Hey, Henry, ya here?” Wally called out as he walked further into the remote hallway of the studio. Heading towards the work space of a certain animator.

“Me and the guys are meeting up at the break room for lunch, wanna come with?” Wally spoke as he peeked in the corner. “Hello?”

 

Wally stopped and stared intensely at Henry who was still working at his desk. The man has his hair slightly mused up and seems to be forcing himself to be awake. 'Oh Golly not again...' the janitor thought before calling out to the tired animator ones more.

“Uh, Henry, are you ok?”

“Hmm?” Henry sleepily glances behind him. When he saw Wally, the animator gave the young man a tired, yet, gentle smile. “Oh, Wally, how long were you standing over there?” The auburn haired man inquired before shifting his smile into that of a confused expression. “Please don't tell me you've lost your keys again. That will be the forth time these week.”

“Uh....err.....” Wally slightly blushed from embarrassment considering the janitor really **DID** lost his keys— **again**. The janitor chuckled nervously, “About that...p-please don't tell Mister Drew or S-Sammy that I've lost them a-again.”

Henry immediately went back to his gentle smile as he shook his head. What can he say, he doesn't have the heart to bully the young man unlike **SOME** co-workers in the studio. The animator sighed “I won't. **BUT** make sure you've found them before either of them notice, alright?” Henry scolded. “And I suggest looking at one of the trashcan in the music department.”

Wally nodded “I will, thanks!” he happily chirped. But right before something else would slip out of his mind the blond immediately exclaimed “Oh, by the way, wanna go down to the break room? The other fellas are wait'n for us to grab some lunch together. And the fact that you would almost forget to even **eat** while your working.”

The animator raised a brow at the young man “Lunch? Hold on, what time is it anyway?”

“It's still 11:05” The blond shrugged “Sure it's early and all—but since Joey is doing god knows what in god knows where. We're taking advantage of the peace and quite before he starts preaching on us again.” Wally explained before eyeing Henry up and down in concern “But seriously though, you don't look so good, did ya even sleep up at all?”

“With a deadline looming over you?” Henry let out a small tired laugh “How can you sleep at all?”

“Gotta point there. But still, wanna join us for a bite? You've been stuck here in this hall—err, I mean, work space since this morning. ” Wally chided. After all, it's a known fact within the studio that the animator tends to work himself to the bone.

“Sure, my hands were beginning to ache anyway.” Henry answered as he place back the fountain pen back into the inkwell “Got any coffee ready? I would need a cup or two or probably more for all of this work to be finished.” Henry pointed at his drawing table with a cartoon scene that had been carefully inked over.

“Right...about that...Sammy, Norman, and Thomas would beat ya to it. But don't worry about Grant though.” Wally assured “His having some tea. Saying about calming the nerves and some other stuff.”

“I see, will then, I might as will join the fray before the rest of the guys would finish it all.” Henry jokingly prompted and began to stood up. Only to went still by a sudden jolt of pain that courses throughout his entire body. The auburn haired man carefully leaned unto the wall with his right arm for support, while his left hand were placed on his lower back. Wally saw this and became worried. The blond immediately came to the hunching animator's side.

“Uh, you need a little help?” Wally offered.

“N-no need to worry Wally” Henry declined “I-it's just my lower back acting up a-again. It's probably because I had my back c-continuously been hunched for the last couple of d-days drawing.” Henry assured “I'll be alright. Y-you go ahead I'll just follow you.”

“Ya sure?”

“Positive”

“Will alright then--” Wally exclaimed “ONWARD TO THE BREAK ROOM!” the janitor jokingly cheered as he starts to walk through the hallways ones more. But this time with counted steps as Henry was barely keeping up with him. 'Yesh, the guy really need some sleep!' Wally thought as he side glanced at the yawning animator.


	2. Get Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit..er...long

At the far corner of the Break Room occupying two shared tables are by the following crew members: Sammy, Susie, Norman, an lastly Shawn. All laughing, talking, and mumbling (mostly Sammy) within their respective seats. While Grant and Thomas were at the other side of the room. Chatting away near at the coffee machine waiting for their brew to finish. Will, mostly Thomas, Grant on the other hand was merely pouring some hot water from a thermos into his cup, where a tea bag had already been placed within.

“Heya fellas!” Wally called out happily “I managed to bring Henry to tag along with us!”

Those sitting at the table gave pause on what they were doing. Glancing at the ever so happy-go-lucky Wally Franks walking towards them. Each waving at the other in greetings.

“You say that but I don't see him” Shawn prompted.

“I'm right here Shawn” a tired voice came from behind Wally. Causing the majority of the crew to peer behind the freckled janitor. The animator waved at them with a smile on his face as he walk towards them with careful steps. All the while carrying a pile of papers in one hand as he did so. “Sorry that it took us long to get here everyone. Late submissions you see” he waved the pile of papers for the group to see as an indication. But stopped as he felt suddenly unease by his co-workers' scrutiny. “Uh, is there...something the matter everyone?”

“Golly, Henry, you look terrible! Oh, and your hair...It looks like a bird's nest!” Susie exclaimed, inspecting the animator from head to foot with a worried look on her face. “When did you even last slept!?”

“More like—” Sammy interjected “Did you even slept _at all_ last night?”

“Now now everyone, give the guy some air he looks tired than he already is. We shouldn't put too much on his plate.” Grant said. Sauntering in their direction, carrying a cup of tea in one hand, while the other was holding up what seems to be a metal lunchbox of some shorts. Behind him was Thomas who's cautiously bearing two mugs of coffee in both of his hands. The former then glanced at both Henry and Wally. Tilting his head in a gesturing manner. "And what are you fellas wait'n for? Come and take a seat."

"Thanks Grant" Henry and Wally thanked the financier, who in return replied with a court nod, before walking away to one of the vacant seats.

Grant saunters around the table and sat between Norman and Shawn. Wally in the other hand immediately, and almost eagerly, sat beside Shawn. Who offered the janitor's lunch box back to it's owner before opening up his own and began eating. Thomas sat beside Wally with his own lunch box that had already sat on the table before him. Henry followed suit and sat between Thomas and Susie, with the latter being seated next to Sammy who then seated next to Norman, and placed the pile of papers unto the table's surface.

As Henry stiffly sat down on his seat a mug of coffee came into his peripheral view. The animator stared at the mug with a raised brow before casting his eyes at Thomas with a confused look. "Heh, I know that it's bad to be drinking coffee in the afternoon, but...I manage to salvage a bag before Sammy could even grab hold of it." Thomas explained.

"I resent that" Sammy quipped from across the table before downing his own mug of coffee.

Henry smiled and accepted the black concoction "Thanks, Thomas, I really needed this." He thanked the mechanic before drinking the steaming black coffee. And proceeded with picking up some stapled papers. Skimming through them with his tired green eyes.

"Uh, Henry, did you bring your lunch with you?" Susie stared at the animator worriedly. "You can't just rely on coffee—it's unhealthy! Particularly with an empty stomach."

"Did you forget to bring one?" Norman asked.

"Hmm...oh" Henry exclaimed "Umm...Joey's getting something for me actually." the animator explained as he stared at his co-workers with a weary smile. "Sorry that I'm not all...peppy today everyone. It's just that...a couple of days ago Bendy had pulled a prank on the animation department. Which caused **MOST** of the finished work to be completely ruined, and to be redrawn all over again." The animator let out sigh looking both troubled and tired at the same time. And the only thing that the rest of the crew could do was to look on in pity. Thus, explaining the papers that he had brought with him. And being the head animator that he is. Trouble-shooting for problems and looking for quick solutions must've taken it's toll on the poor man.

"Oh...so that's why the animators are extra grumpy these days." Wally interjected. Recalling the time he and Henry were heading to the Break Room, and the previous days cleaning up the animation department, the animators were snappy, short-tempered, and hasty. Wally even witnessed some of them sleeping at their desk then going back to work like some kind of a makeshift zombie.

"No wonder there's an additional tension between our departments. We were suppose to add the sound effects by now but only received the clip between Alice and Boris." Sammy said “When will you guys be finished with the rest of the clip?”

"To be frank...I don't know..." Henry apologized at the, ever so grumpy, Music Director's direction whilst fighting back a yawn within it's wake. "But me, my animators, and Joey are doing the best that we can to keep up with the schedule. Joey and I even had to spent an all-nighter finishing and correcting the animation cells for days now. I also had to get Bendy to help clean after his own mess. So probably by next week...give or take if there's anymore draw backs again."

“Duly noted”

"Wait—" Shawn intruded "You, Joey, and the toons were the only ones left in the Studio? A mean: **ALONE. WITH. JOEY DREW. AND. BENDY**? I'm surprised that they haven't drove you **INSANE**!"

"And from what I have heard is about Joey working..." Grant paused from eating his lunch by the sudden notion "I mean **ACTUALLY WORKING**!? Now **THAT'S** hard to believe. And to be honest, I don't know if that's a good thing or not..."

Even Sammy's having a hard time believing that as well. "Last time Joey's _working_ , and being a bossy boss, was when the entire Music Department had to lock him out behind those metal doors. Because the guy has a certain knack to bring chaos to everywhere he would go. By the way, thanks for installing them Thomas."

"Your welcome"

"Hey, I helped!" Wally quipped.

"Yeah, helped installing those pesky pipes! Which reminds me, those pipes need fix'n Franks!"

"Again!?"

"Yes, **AGAIN** , those stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves you know." Wally let out a groan before huffing out a quick 'fine' at the Music Director and began eating again "And I must say Henry, just how on earth did you managed to get Joey and the little **demon** to work? I mean seriously. Those two are like father and son! Idealistic, stubborn, and doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer. And would literally give you hell if you do."

"Heh, I have my ways" Henry shrugged before taking another sip from his coffee.

"Bless your soul for taming those two demons then."

"I wouldn't say...uh, **demons**...more like...raising two **very** hyperactive and stubborn... **children—** ack!” from out of no where, Henry felt another sudden jolt of pain from his lower back. Causing the poor animator to go instantly rigid. Only to slightly slump forward a moment after when the pain faintly subsided. “Ow...” he groaned and placed a hand on his aching back. Running soft circles in an attempt to massage the rest of the pain away. Which also earn him varying degrees of concerned and confused stares from his co-workers.

And among all of them, Susie's the first one to respond “Oh, Henry, are you okay?”

“I-I'm fine...ngh...it's just my back a-acting up again. T-that's all...ow...”

“But still a stiff back ain't so good to bear. Here, I'll help.” Henry raised a brow at Susie's direction as she placed a hand Henry's shoulder and unto his back.

Upon realizing what Susie's gonna do Henry immediately began to protest “It's a-alright Susie you don't have to—ACK!” The animator instantly bit unto his tongue to suppress the pain when Susie forced in straightening his back unannounced. The rest of the occupants cringed at the sight, and practically sure the tears that were willing up unto Henry's green eyes. You can say that Susie is quite an angel, but her methods of helping are—not as much.

“There, you go! How are you feeling?” Susie happily asked. The men stared at Susie before glancing at the whimpering animator. Waiting for a response to be made.

“P-peachy...” Henry managed to forced out even giving a smile in assurance at the voice actress. But to most of them, Henry doesn't look fine. Not fine at all. Yet they give the guy an 'A' in effort in keeping his composure, and knowing Henry it's almost impossible to get the animator angry. His that certain type of person that when he falls down he'll immediately stand up and go back to do his own business. Even having enough patience to put up with the chaos around him. And just like now. Nonchalantly putting up a smile even in such pain and exhaustion.

“Uh...need some help to get to the infirmary?” Norman offered “You can lay on one of beds there if you want. After all, being hunched over on that desk of yours could really do a number on your back.”

“You have no idea.” Henry mumbled, even looking a bit regretful of shorts—just a tad bit.

“Hmm...you said something Henry?”

“I...um...n-nothing Thomas” The animator slightly blushed in embarrassment. Before directing his attention back to Norman “Anyway...I really appreciate the offer...but I still have some...work left to do. I can just take a break right after I'm finished.”

“Yesh, you really need one hell of a break Henry. Your literally working yourself to the bone.” Shawn commented “But you've gotta admit it though. It's amazing that you haven't gotten yourself ink poisoned with all the that fumes flying around in your department. Especially, when you guys are working near the ink machine. Or it could be worse. I mean you might end up like mister McInkblot over there.” The brunette gestures at Sammy's general direction. Sammy slightly twitched an eye at the remark and glared at the Toy Maker.

“Oi, I can hear you, you know!”

“And speaking of ink poisoning” Wally stopped and glanced at the already fuming Sammy Lawrence “I'm also surprised as to how Sammy is even alive with all that ink kept on raining down on him to an almost day-to-day basis.” Beside him, Thomas nodded in agreement as he too added in his own thoughts.

“Going to the point that there's an actual pool of ink that had formed right in front of his office. Making me, Wally, and Murray cleaning up the mess.”

“Yeah... and **THANKS** for putting that damn **LEVER** into my office.” The Music Director glared at both the janitor and mechanic in displeasure. Lacing his words with dripping sarcasm. “It's bad enough that those pipes kept on rattling around the place all willy-nilly. Now I have to put up with people coming in and out from my office!”

“Hey at least you still have that _'Sanctuary'_ of yours.” Sammy now directed his glare at Norman. Sitting casually as he ate his food, completely unfazed by the Music Director's piercing gaze, continuing on his interactions with the maintenance crew “Where is Murray anyway? I haven't seen him since two days ago.”

“Ink poisoned” Wally and Thomas casually answered in unison followed by Shawn's own comment “Again” before they continued eating their food.

No surprise there. After all, ink poisoning is a common threat all around the studio. Followed by faulty wiring, accidents involving heavy machinery, and—Bendy's pranks. Why do you think the studio has a built in infirmary and multiple fire exits. Considering the **ENTIRE BUILDING** is filled to the brim with **very** flammable materials. In short. The Studio, as a whole, is an embodiment of a **WORKING HAZARD** environment. And who's left to deal with the debt and bills? Will none other than the studio's financier—Grant.

“Great...” Grant sighed “Then that means more work for me too. I mean seriously! I can't shit out money in given time you know! Especially, with a whole lot of it coming from Mister Drew's so-called _brilliant ideas._ ”

“ **AMEN** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is always grumpy....soooooo why not put a smile on his face! XDD


	3. Get Together 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the previous one.
> 
> And sorry for any grammatical errors and some wrong spelling from here to there

Henry silently watch in earnest at the friendly banter been thrown around by his co-workers. Putting a small smile unto his face as the words been exchange back and forth. But as he continue to listen, his stinging eyes began to blur. Going in and out from consciousness until black spots slowly dances into his line vision. It seems that even with a full mug of coffee, even with the strongest of brew, it could barely keep him awake. Let alone having enough strength to keep himself upright. And Henry knew that he just can't continue to fight a battle that he clearly cannot win.

So without further a due. Henry crossed both of his arms unto the table's surface and lay his head between them. Letting sleep creep into his mind. A short nap. He hope. Because he can feel that his body slowly began to lax one at a time. And the noises around him slowly lull him to sleep.

A little nap would do him good. Especially with the aches on his body, will, more specifically at his lower back.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Everyone at the table laughed at the jokes that they prod and poke at each other. That is until Susie notice Henry's posture.

“Hey fellas, keep it down will you!” Susie whisper yelled at the rest of the crew to gain their attention while pointing to something, or to someone, beside her. The men of course stopped. Sparing a glance where Susie was currently pointing at and instantly understood why.

The animator had fallen asleep during their merriment and using his forearms as a makeshift pillow. And as he slept, the crew managed to have a closer look at Henry's predicament. The man has dark circles under his eyes, hidden by his glasses, and looking a bit pale. Indicating to them that if he had continued to fight off sleep, he might eventually collapse on the spot any time soon due to exhaustion.

But it seems that it came sooner than expected.

“Wow, Henry's completely out of it, huh?” Wally spoke up as glanced at the sleeping animator.

“Wally, what was Henry like before you invited him down here?” Susie asked.

“Hmm? He looked as if he could barely hold a pencil. He didn't noticed me if I hadn't called out to him first.”

“I don't blame him.” Norman said “Spending his time, day in and day out, correcting those animation cells slide after slide would take it's toll. I mean look at the rest of the animators.” The projectionist pointed at the other occupants of the room. Some of the animators were walking sluggishly, some were downing a **couple** cups of coffee, and some were doing some hand stretching. “And considering that he spent his time with dealing both Joey and Bendy. I mean, we had already established that those two could be such great troublemakers. Particularly, when those two are to be put in one room together.” The crew cringed, minus a sleeping Henry, at the thought of dealing with their boss and their demon's scheming asses. Even on their free time.

Even Sammy seems to agree “Henry's a total saint to put up with those demons' shenanigans.”

“If Henry's a saint, Sammy's the devil's acolyte” Wally whispers at Shawn's direction, causing for the toy maker to snicker along the freckled faced janitor.

“What did you just say Franks?” And the two could actually see a metaphorical horn and a dark ominous-looking aura seeping out from the Music Director. Shrinking away at Sammy's terrifying glare.

“See?” Wally confirmed while Shawn nodded in agreement.

“That's enough you three. Let's just put religion and occultism aside, alright?” Grant said “But...now that you've mentioned it. Where is Joey anyway? I haven't seen him since morning.”

“His not at the Music Department I can assure you.” Sammy spoke accompanied by Norman “I can vouch for that.”

And was then followed by Shawn and Thomas. “Not a single mock from the lower levels”

“Second it”

“Wait, didn't Henry said that Joey's out getting something?” Susie raised a brow recalling their previous conversation. But all the while keeping down her voice for the sake of the sleeping animator beside her.

“Oh yeah” Wally exclaimed, but it was his turn to raise an eyebrow in confusion “Strange...I haven't seen the toons either. Heck, Bendy didn't do the usual pipes thing on Sammy.”

“Hmm...about that...Alice said that Boris and Bendy were catching up some Zs before going back to work later.” Susie explained.

“Will, might us will relish our peace and quiet before Joey storms in.” Sammy held up his mug before taking a sip of black coffee into his system.

Unbeknownst to them, there's a certain man with jet black hair, and ocean blue eyes, slowly walking towards them with quiet and even step.

“Oh, heya fellas!”

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Sammy had nearly choked on his coffee before whiplashes behind them to see Joey walking towards their table. Wearing his usual bright and carefree smile while doing so. “The fuck!” Sammy muttered.

“Speak of the devil and he shall come.” Norman piped in as he began to chuckle at the annoyed expression from the Music Director.

“Pfft” Wally snickers “You were saying Sammy?” Shawn snickers along with him. And if looks could kill, then their probably be dead by now with Sammy's death glare boring unto them.

“Oh, pipe down you two!” Sammy growled.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

“Hello there Mr. Drew. What brought you down here?” Susie greeted their boss, who's currently busy carrying two paper bags on both of his hands.

“Got something for Henry, have any of you seen him? His not at his work station when I checked upstairs.” The man explained. Gesturing to the items that he was carrying in emphasize.

“Right over here Mr. Drew—sleep'n like a log.” Thomas gestures beside him where a mop of auburn hair could be seen.

“Ah, thank you Thomas.” The black haired man slowly, and silently, walk over towards Henry. Peering down on the sleeping animator as he stepped beside him with a raised brow before letting out a sigh. “Huh, it seems that the stress have finally got into him.”

“Wait...” Shawn whispers into Wally's ear, who instantly stopped and listens. “If Henry said both of him and the toons pulled an all-nighter for a couple of days. Then how on EARTH is he all BUBBLY while Henry, Bendy, and Boris are all knocked out?”

Upon hearing with Shawn's comment, Joey suddenly straighten up, and glanced at the toy maker with a well practiced smile on his face. Especially one of being a boss. “What can I say. I am a bit of an insomniac. I can't have raw ideas flying around aimlessly now, can I?” the black haired man explains before gesturing to the sleeping animator beside him. “Plus, we all know that Henry's a **bit** of a workaholic. And you can only stop him if you force him to. But now with the additional stress on him it's no wonder he's completely out of it. Then for the toons—in truth, Henry was the one who forced me to send them to bed when he had noticed Bendy had started dozing off while working.”

Sammy slightly perked up at the notion. “Hold on, Bendy can actually get tired?”

“I may be a cartoonist, but even I can't fully comprehend ' _ **Toon Logic**_ ' at times you know.” Joey then lightly scratch his beard of his lower chin in thought “Even if the toons are semi-humans. But—first things first.” Joey proceeded on resting a hand unto Henry's shoulder. Gently shaking the auburn haired man in hopes of waking him up.

“Uh boss, I think you should let Henry sleep.” Norman warned. But nevertheless, Joey ignored the projectionist, and still proceeded on waking Henry up. Even resorting into using a low and mellow voice. One that the crew members didn't knew that there boss is capable of. Let alone hear it. They even find it a little—disturbing actually.

“Hey, Henry, wake up bud. It's not good for you sleeping like that you know.” Joey shook again. “And besides, I even got something for you that I'm sure that you would like it. Hen? Henry?”

The animator slightly opens an eye. Only to let out an incoherent groan of both in disdain and pain at the very sight of Joey. “Go away, Jojo” Henry mumbled at his boss/friend before resuming on sleeping ones more. But was immediately denied of it when Joey still shook unto his shoulders. “ **Joey Drew** ”

“Hmm, let me guess, it still hurts doesn't it?”

“And **who's** fault was it in the first place?” Henry drawled as green eyes staring up at blue eyes with a very well masked annoyance.

Joey placed both of the paper bags on the table before raising both of his hands in mock surrender. “Hey, in my defense, I **did** warned you to **relax** and just **hold still** , didn't I? **And—** if you hadn't been thrashing around the pain would be tolerable.”

“Will if you had just warned me **BEFORE** start shoving those things at me **I** would actually tolerate it.”

“It wasn't **that** bad” Joey exclaimed.

Henry sighs “Sometimes I hate you”

“Nah, ya love me” The black haired man outstretched his arms wide in a welcoming manner towards the grouchy-looking animator. “I know you do”

“Keep dreaming, Jojo” Henry nonchalantly responded “I only tolerate you”

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Sammy slightly lean towards Norman, gesturing the other to come closer, before whispering to the projectionist. “The fuck am I hearing?”

 

“Even I don't know” The projectionist shrugs “But whatever it is—it's doing something to Susie...” Both of the men carefully glances towards the voice actress who's smiling somewhat eerily pleased or giddy...and as for what—they don't wanna know.

 

The voice actress even began to giggle to herself causing both of the men to shiver in an uncomfortable way.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Joey slightly glanced at his employees as they were minding there own business. But his sure enough that they were listening between him and a very incoherent Henry. A wicked idea formed in his mind and silently smiled like the devil himself. When your stressed out and bored you seek distractions, right?

“I also came here to remind you about our little session later. And **I** promise that I won't be rough **this** time.” Joey exclaimed without even skipping a heart beat. Silently smiling to himself as **that** got everyone's attention. Just merely waiting for Henry to take the bait. Which he actually did.

Henry's creased into a frown as he drowsily stared up at Joey “I thought last night's session was enough.”

Everyone was instantly floored by the blunt response from the usual soft-spoken Henry. Even Sammy was hacking from the sudden intake of his newly lit cigarette. Wally, Shawn, and Grant nearly choked from their food. Thomas and Norman took their time slightly staring at both Joey and Henry. And Susie having a very hard time suppressing her giggles—let alone keeping a straight face.

In Joey's part he already knew first hand about Henry's bluntness and short response multiple times. Especially, when the other is sleep deprived. When Henry's mood isn't tempered with the man tends to be soft-spoken and nonchalant. So yes, the sudden bluntness from Henry was a shocker for the other co-workers. And Joey's happily exploiting it.

“Oh come on, Hen. I'll be gentle, promise!” Joey said.

“And if I don't?” Came with Henry's short reply.

Joey grinned as he leaned towards Henry and began whispering something into the animator's ear. Causing the auburn haired man to blush fervently, and glare at the former as the said man straightens up.

“You wouldn't **dare** ”

“You know I would” Joey taunted “And I would do it again if I had to”

“Right...” Henry groans “but it seems that no matter how many times I'm gonna scold you—you're still not going to listen to me, are you?”

“Nope” Joey replied even going so far to pop the 'p' for emphasis “Oh, by the way, here you go.” The black haired man nudged the paper bag towards Henry. “Consider it as an apology for last night. I even managed to stock a little something for us later too. And don't worry, I didn't put anything funny in it.” Joey tried to reassure the other who immediately glanced at him with disbelief. Coughing a little as he added “...again...”

“ **Joey Drew** ” Henry warned “I hope your not trying to turn me into **something**. Or **that** —again.”

“Now t **hat** was an **accident**!” Joey exclaimed “Though you've gotta admit. Thanks to that incident we—ack!” Henry managed to grab a hold of Joey's necktie. Bringing their faces just mere inches from each other as green eyes glaring up at blue ones in silent warning. Joey instantly raised both of his hands in surrender at the threatening animator. “Alright, alright, I won't!” And with that, Henry lets go of the necktie with a small huff while Joey straightens up. “Anyway, I'll be checking on the toons if you need me. Meet you later after lunch break. I have something to discuss with you in private. ”

“Another brilliant idea of yours?” Henry deadpanned.

“Yup” Joey happily exclaimed, popping the 'p' in emphasis with a grin on his face. “Will then—Abyssinia!” the black haired man picked up the other paper bag and slowly saunters off towards the exit. Leaving Henry to groan to himself, and his perplexed employees, at the table.

The animator sighs before rummaging through the paper bag that Joey left, and slowly nibbling on the sandwich.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

“That was weirder than his normal weirdness...” Shawn raised a brow. Glancing at their boss's back as the man walks over to the exit and vanishes around the corridor.

“...and down right disturbing...” Sammy and Norman spoke up in unison. Susie peered beside to see Henry was eating the sandwich that Joey had brought, and blankly skimming through the papers that he just picked up.

“What was that all about anyway?” Susie asked, before Grant following suit, causing the majority of the crew to stare at the animator in question.

“And you being turned into this—and **that**?”

Henry slightly turns away from their curious stares, hiding the creeping blush that threatens to show unto the man cheeks, and sighing just a little. “It was when I accidentally walked in on Joey, just to remind him about a meeting with the people from a production studio. Causing for the magic to be unstable and went all willy-nilly on us.” he huffed “And within the chaos, the spell had completely latches in on me. It took a long while for the spell to wear off. He even made me file a short 'sick' leave for it too. And when asked **what** he was doing. He just said that he was altering Alice Angel to be ,more angelic and a bit human-like, than burlesque-ish. To be honest, it ain't his first time to use me as a test subject...with or without my consent. But **that** had just drew the line. ” he mumbles the last part to himself before resuming on eating another piece of sandwich.

' _Yep that's definitely Joey Drew for you'_ They all thought. Remembering that they sometimes get caught within the crossfires of Joey's many failed experiments. Thus, the metal doors in the music department was installed.

“I'm sorry, but I don't get the fuss is all about.” Henry glanced at Wally's direction with a blank expression.

“Ever wore a **skirt** before Franks?” Norman did a spit take, soaking poor Sammy within it's wake, while rest of the crew had their jaws dropped to the floor. Staring at the animator with a mixture of shock and disbelief on their faces. While Henry grabbed his mug of coffee and downing it to hide his expression.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

They stared intensely at the fleeting back of the animator as he exits the room. Leaving the rest of the crew with their own thoughts.

And within the very silence, Wally was the first one to pipe up “Since we're all thinking the same thing I'm just gonna say it anyway— **WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!?** ”

“Dunno” Shawn countered “But tell me, who's not gonna see the **both** of them the same way again say ' **aye** '!” The brunette promptly raised his right hand up high for everyone to see. And one by one, the rest of the crew followed suit.

“ **AYE!** ”

 


	4. Waltzing In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's cultivate those green houses within thy noggin...hmm?

Joey had been silently listening to the band in full swing towing around a tired and grumpy-looking Henry. Can you blame him though. Considering that he had managed to force the other to help him locate the hidden switches to open those damn metal doors.

It's well known to the entire studio that the Music Department had a knack to switch around the order of the sequence of the switches. Some even had developed a great talent on hiding those pesky little things. Where only the musicians, and very selected few of people, who knows where they are. And one of them was Henry. Him, on the other hand, could only come down to the department for recordings and editing.

They didn't trust him to even set foot into the department as to what had happened the last time he had visited them.

And probably the very reason why the metal doors were installed.

Because ever since the last time he came down here he may, or may not, have turned the entire musical instruments into actual singing and sentient, uh—beings? If you could them that. In which Sammy hadn't found any humor to the chaos, and had nearly choked him to death, if it weren't for the combined of Henry, Norman, and a couple of musicians'. Seeing that the Music Director's favorite banjo had literally, and figuratively, snapped at it's own owner.

He also remembered witnessing Wally and Boris had to beat the crap out of the annoying horde of sentient musical instruments with a mop and a broom. While Alice and Bendy had to cartoonishly boarded up the orchestra room with some couple of conjured up 2 by 4s from their hammerspaces.

But now, he only came down here to see how's the production was doing. Not trying to cause another musical instrument upraising again. Honest to Betsy!

Thus, here he is at the entree way of the orchestra room doing absolutely nothing other than listening to the music.

And dare he say it; he's a bit disappointed.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

“ **STOP** ” Sammy shouted from the balcony of the orchestra room. Peering down at the musicians down below with a heated glare. “This song is suppose to be a lively and **ROMANTIC** song FOR. A. **DANCE**. **NOT FOR SOME GODDAMN HORSE RACE**! So you bunch of nincompoops better start from the very top and it together! **Ya hear!** ”

“B-but sir...” one of the violinist spoke up.

“ **WHAT!** ” Sammy zooms in unto the cowering musician. Causing for the young man to hold unto his instrument for dear life as he glances up at the fuming Music Director.

“I-if I m-may...um...h-how can we adjust if we don't h-have the rest of the animation c-clip to fit it?”

“Until the animator's could **finish** the rest of the clip **WE** have to hold on our own! That, and we have to wait for Norman here to fix the projector.” The blond glanced towards Norman. “How's it going over there?”

“Still rewinding the reel...”Sammy nodded before glancing back towards his musicians. Only to catch a glimpse of a certain mop of black hair, and auburn ones, down at the very entrance of the orchestra room. “ **YOU** demon down there!” The music director squalled “ **HOW** the hell did you get in here—no, better yet, **WHO'S** the goddamn **IDIOT** who let you in here!? There's only **one** room for a demon here, and that's currently **me** , now **GO GET!** ” Norman had stopped middling with the projector as he carefully peers behind the annoyed Music Director. Trying to see what was the fusses was all about.

Standing at the entrance was none other than Joey Drew himself with a stoic expression. Accompanied with a jaded Henry currently leaning unto the door frame dozing in and out of unconsciousness. And with the combined presence of both Sammy and Joey had put the whole band on edge. Even the atmosphere turned a bit stale. Fearing that a fight might break out between the two again.

After all, for some strange reason, both Joey and Sammy often seems to have some bad blood for each other. And with that stoic expression on the boss's face would often spark an argument. Signaling some rude comments about to be surfaced.

A fight between one perfectionist to another if you could call it that.

They just hope that it wouldn't start another fight just as bad than the last time.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

“Sammy's right, the music is a bit too fast for the scene. And really does sound like a horse race at how fast it is.”

The entire room went completely silent. As the entirety of the people within the room stared at Joey as the man had grown another head right in front of them. Which, they would actually believe and pass it off as a Joey thing. But nope! They had definitely heard Joey actually **AGREEING** with **SAMMY.**

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

High above from the balcony. Sammy had nearly fill off from the rails as he too had been completely caught off guard. Trying to peer from within the balcony if it's not some kind of joke. Or even a ghost. Norman on the other hand had his mouth wide open while holding unto Sammy. And Henry...was nodding off at the entree way.

Sammy immediately snatched Norman's arm and ducked out from sight. “Norman, please tell me that I haven't gone deaf and started hearing things. And that Joey didn't just **agreed** with me?” Norman shook his head before whispering back at the Music Director.

“Nope...I heard him too...”

                                 

                                 (Note: I may...have gotten a bit lazy with the illustration...)

 

Sammy let out a sigh of disbelieve “Will fuck me then!” the projectionist raised a brow at the blond.

“...sounds risky....” Sammy left eye slightly twitched as he glares at Norman. Who immediately raised both of his hands in defense and mock surrender. “What?” he exclaimed.

“Not **LITERALLY** ya knucklehead!” Sammy growled out, before straightening up and resumes on glaring at Joey with both of his forearms crossed over his chest. “Alright..Mister Drew, pry tell **why** your gracing us with your not-so-wonderful presence?”

“Just merely overseeing how the music is coming along, is all. Don't mind us.”

“Right—fine, just don't **TOUCH** anything boss. Or I'll gonna wring that neck of yours.” He warns, before glancing back at Norman who's busying himself with adjusting the reels and the wheels of the projector. “How is it?” Sammy asked.

“I few more turns and—”

***CLICK***

“We're ready to go” Norman exclaimed as he had flicked on the switch, letting the projector's light hits the canvas over to the stage, and watch in content as the toons came to life on the screen.

“Good” Sammy nodded, before peering down to the musicians ones more “There! Now follow the scene! And if I hear another screw ups around here then it'll be **YOUR** necks that I'll be wringing, **GOT IT!** ”

“ **YES SIR!** ” the musicians instantly picked up their instruments, and meticulously followed their scores as the scene behind them plays out. Those who were assigned for the sound effects diligently kept track on the toons movements. Adding when and where the sound should be greatly emphasized.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Joey leans back unto a wall and obediently observes from the sidelines as the band came to life ones more. But this time, he nodded in approval at the music's pace. “Sounds better than the last, right Hen?” there was no response. “Henry?” Joey glanced at his partner's direction. Only to find the other to be struggling to keep himself awake; let alone standing. “O-Oi!” The black haired man instinctively reached over towards Henry as the other's knees buckled up. Managing to catch the other by a hair line before settling him down unto the floor. “Jesus Christ, that scared the hell out of me...” Joey before training his attention back at the musicians and the screen behind them.

The man silently stared at the animation thoughtfully. It was of Alice and Boris. A little fan service for some folks. Thought that the two was in need of being in the spotlight other than being a mere side character and an antithesis. Call it a break for them. Or to even out the playing field if you too could call it that.

 

“Hmm?” Joey stopped watching the animation, and the band all together, as he felt a sudden weight unto his shoulder. Turning his head to have a look, only to see a mop of auburn hair came first into his line of vision, before peeking down at the peaceful look as Henry slept.

And it seems that Henry had decided to use him as a pillow “Oi, Henry...” Joey started “if you sleep like this your neck will be the very next thing to hurt. Hey, are you listening to me?”Joey proceeded on poking Henry's cheek. Causing the other to groan, and began nuzzling up at Joey like an annoyed cat . With the music from the background lulling the other deeper to sleep. “Cute but still not helping.” and just before he could let out a sigh the music had suddenly shifts into a slow and euphonious tone.

' _Huh, Gotta admit, Sammy really outdid himself with this._ ' Joey stir his attention back to the screen with a smile on his face.

.

.

.

That is until an idea came into fruition.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Henry could feel something had been poking unto his cheek for quit a while now. With a certain urge to swat it away. There's also a distinct voice that had been calling out to him amidst the darkness and the serene music of an orchestra.

Wait, what?

The animator slowly opens his eyes. Blinking away the bright lights and could actually feel the relentless poking have finally ceased. But the voice unfortunately didn't.

When Henry straighten his glasses firmly back on the bridge of his nose. The blurriness slowly dissipated from his line of vision. Focusing his attention at the band up ahead, and the screen behind them, with Boris and Alice's very own short.

It had always made him happy to see the toons came into life into the big screen. And now; quit literally. You could say that the toons were like children to him, even if they could be a handful at times, but it always give a smile unto his face when he could see that the toons are lively and happy.

“Oh Henry~” Joey's sudden voice had brought him back from his mussing. Gazing at the other with a raised brow.

“What is it Joey?” Henry asked.

The other only gave him a shady-looking smile and an outstretched hand. “May I have this dance?”

“Pardon?” Joey jerked his head to the side. Gesturing to the large screen in emphasized where Boris was bowing in front of Alice, much like Joey is more-or-less currently doing, with his gloved hands outstretched like the ones towards been offered to the Nephilim. Henry merely stared up at Joey in ignorance. While the black haired man rolled their bright blue eyes in return. And without warning, Joey grabs hold of Henry's hand, pulling the latter up from the floor, and positioning their hands together “What the hell are you doing?

“Waltz”

“Again” Henry sighs in annoyance “Pardon?”

Joey rolled his eyes the second time before directly staring straight into Henry's emerald irises “Come on sleepyhead. What better way to keep you on your toes than dancing?”

The animator blankly stares up at his so-called **partner** “I didn't gave you my **consent** ” he bluntly replies before trying to pull away. But being cursed with short stature and lean built, with the addition of fatigue, he's completely trapped within Joey's firm hold. And speaking of firm holds. “Joey...”

“Yes?”

“Where the hell is your hand going?”

“At your lower back?”

Henry's eye twitched as the former' **accidentally** ' applied too much pressure unto his lower back. Causing the poor animator to let out a pained whimper. “Can you please move your hand away over there? It still hurts you know.”

“Want me to go any lower?”

A pinkish hue had slowly dusted unto Henry's cheeks. With his stare had became a full on glare by this point as the animator became a bit livid. “Any **lower** and it's called **sexual harassment** bo—hngh!” Henry's already flustered face had slowly accumulated into a darker shade. As he felt a **certain hand** had slid further down from his **lower back** . He glares up in agitation at the sickeningly sweet smile Joey has on his face. “ **Joey** ” The animator calmly spoke. “ **I** hope that you **realize** that you're not setting a **good example** to both the interns and to the employees— **right?** ”

                                                        

                                                        (Note: Hoo-boy...what have I done...)

 

Henry began to struggle within Joey's grasp again. And bit by bit it became completely futile to continue. Joey took the lead, and guided him around, even managing to force the animator to comply. Slowly gaining the a couple of the musicians' attention along the way. A few of them had signaled other fellow musicians at their general direction.

Until a **few** have became all of them.

Staring at their boss and the head animator in mixtures of perplexity. And Henry could've sworn that the musician playing the xylophone tucked a couple of bills to a smug-looking violinist's sheet music.

“I'm the **boss** , Hen, what example should I make?”

“One that doesn't involves harassing **your employees**.”

Joey shrugs “I do that almost all the time.”

“Not **THIS** kind of **harassment**. Hold on...I thought you have a bad leg—hah!” Henry flinched as he felt Joey's confounded hand slid up to his lower back again. Ghosting his hand over the sore spot. With the very intentions on keeping his hold **there**.

Joey wants to quip back but when he saw the scene from the animation changed. He had another idea in place “I do...but it won't stop me from being good at doing at this” he smirked.

“What do you mean— **ngh**!” Joey had strategically positioned his feet, so when he dipped the animator he could successfully even out their combined weight. Leaving his bad leg out of casualty. Henry on the other hand have had to bit down whimper as another jolt of pain surges through out his body. Because when Joey dipped him, he's unintentionally added more pressure unto his lower back **where** Joey is currently supporting him. And with the sudden shift of position. Henry had instinctively clung unto Joey's neck, in fear that he might fall, causing Joey to wrap both of his arms to fully support the animator up. Inadvertently embracing him while the pain from his bad back doubled in intensity his. Leading Henry to latch unto Joey even tighter.

“Are you still sleepy?” Joey whispers unto the animator's hear. Enveloping Henry with an unnecessary sensation, before the former starts nuzzling up at the crook of his neck “You know, if we continue to hold this position people might think otherwise.”

Humiliated and teary eyed, Henry whispered yelled at the black haired man—composure be damned! “Stop breathing down my neck will you! Your beard is tickling me!”

“Oh is it?” Joey taunted before nuzzling ones more unto the animator's neck causing Henry to squirm yet again. Completely, desperate to escape from Joey's hold.

“You **sadistic bastard**...huh?” Henry paused as he hears another sudden shift from the music as it became more softer and sickeningly sweeter than before. If that's even possible.

Henry peeked beside him before blushing as red as a tomato. Unbeknownst to him, Joey had literally danced them **right in front** of the band. And could practically see the musicians' unhidden smirks, and bottled up laughter, as they taunted the two with the sickeningly romantic music. Even the violinists, and the pianist, played mellower and mellower at both Henry and Joey.

“I hate all of you” Henry said, as some of the musicians were making kissing faces and googly eyes at them. The animator then stared back at Joey with a blank expression. “And I **hate** you the most.”

Joey winked “Nah, you tolerate me remember? And **I** will never stop reminding you of it.”

“Oh, for the love of”

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

“What the hell is going on down there?” Sammy raised a brow in confusion as the band was going off key and a little distracted. Even side glancing at each other to a certain direction. And some of them were making some weird and disturbing faces.

Norman tapped unto Sammy's shoulder “Uh, Sammy, you might want to look over there.”

Sammy followed Norman's direction and saw Joey and Henry dancing along with the music. Imitating the dance move from the animation that was projected on the screen. And as Boris dipped Alice—Joey dipped Henry as well. All the while Joey kept his playful smirk as he stared down at Henry who surprisingly kept a straight face even if he was blushing from embarrassment. They hold the position until the animation above goes to the cut scene.

“I'm surrounded by idiots” Sammy face-palmed when the musicians stood up from their seats and began cat-calling and cheering the duo below.

“It's already too late for regrets Sammy.” Norman commented as he carefully rewound the reel. But was personally trying to erase his mind of what he and Sammy just witnessed.

“Will count me out” Sammy raised both of his hands and slowly walks towards the stairs.


	5. 5. A Change of Perspective

“Hey Thomas, is the toy machine ready yet?” Shawn whined as he span around from his work table to face the repairman's direction. Placing an elbow on one knee, which he lay his head on his hand, while his other leg bounced in rhythmic impatience.

 

“Almost” Thomas replied “some of the toys are still jammed in.” and as if in emphasis; the man pulled out a heavily inked plush, showcasing them to the former like a makeshift trophy with a confused look. “Just **how** the hell does these little guys always manage to jam the machine anyway?”

 

Shawn shrugged, “Don't know...Some of them would fell from the conveyor belt and get caught between the gears. But sometimes they would just end up there all on their own. Heck, I would just go with the idea of the toons pranking me or something.”

 

“Will, what ever it is, it would take me a while to get these here fellas out and clean off the thick ink clogging up the place. I'll just call you when I'm done after I'd get the ink flow running smoothly again.”

 

“Thanks in advance then—oh, while you're at it, think you could pass me that clip board over **there**?” Shawn instructed as he gestures to another table.

 

Raising a brow, Thomas straightened up from his crouched position, then trained his eyes over the work table behind him. He could barely spotted the said clip board that was **half buried** from the strewn papers, plushies, and various sizes of brushes. Thomas walks over to the table, and being mindful of his ink stained hands, picked up the clipboard before handing them to the brunette's already outstretched hand.

 

“Here” Thomas offered “Anyway, I'm gonna head down to maintenance to get the rest of my tools for the clogged up ink. It won't be long for me to go fetch them.” he announced as he circles around and headed for the exit.

 

“Yeah, sure!” Shawn chirped “Ah! I almost forgot, be careful walking down one of those **stairs**. Wally nearly fell to a loosen floorboard these morning **while** cleaning down there!”

 

Thomas stopped in his track “Ugh...great...my only hope— **gone**. ” he groans and continues to march out of the room like a defeated soldier. All the while hearing the toy maker's maniacal cackling echoed behind him. Knowing all to will about the repairman's uncanny **hatred** for elevators. Even avoiding them as if they were the bringer of the plague themselves.

 

“STOP **LAUGHING** YOU FUCKING POTATO LOVER!” Thomas shouted from the outside leaving Shawn wheezing on his seat.

 

“SHUT UP AND GROW SOME BALLS ALREADY!! IT'S **ONLY** A MOVING BOX!!!”

 

“THAT COULD POTENTIALLY **KILL** SOMEBODY!” Thomas shot back "AND IT AIN'T GONNA BE **ME**!"

 

Calming down into fits of giggles, **and** with nothing else better to do, he began to work. Shawn stood up from his seat with the clipboard in hand as he headed over to a storage room. Checking for supplies while jotting down notes on which ones to be replaced and which ones in need to be added.

 

He then repeated the same process with the plushies. Shawn shifts to and fro between the display selves decked out of an array of Alice to Bendy plushies. But when he headed towards the selves filled with the Boris plushies he noticed something was off. The brunette saunter towards another self filled with large plushies of Boris to recount them over and over again.

 

“Strange...I **know** I've made 13 of these guys as for now....so where the hell is the **last** one?” Shawn muttered in confusion “Maybe I've placed it along with the ones at the other storage area...but...I could've **sworn**...ugh...never mind...it's better to be safe than sorry, right?” the brunette placed the clipboard back to the work table and began his search for the last missing Boris.

 

◄ █♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦█ ►

 

Grant is a busy man, a **very** pissed off busy man, especially in this time of year. Due dates and taxes are rearing their ugly little heads in the corner, and he barely made a dent of the company's audit. After all, how can he submit those reports in time, let alone **finish** them, when they kept on piling on top of each other every single time with new problems here and there; busted pipes, medical bills, re-stocking of supplies, and lastly the **Ink Machine**.

 

Ah, the Ink Machine

 

Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind the inky additions of their already messed up family. Heck, they even help out a little to lessen the work load around here.

 

He even remembered the time Joey first introduced the little **trouble maker**. Will everyone remembers about it so vividly.

 

And it was **absolutely** hell!

 

Especially, when everyone had to watch in a mixture of awe and terror when the usually calm and passive head animator had nearly hacked their boss' head clean off from his shoulders with an ax. Emerald eyes that blazed in anger as he stared down at Joey. Some had even thought that Henry's eyes had gone temporarily **red** in silent fury. Plus, it was also the first time that they **actually** felt bad for their boss—just a bit. A tad bit. And it wasn't just Joey who had also faced the full brunt of the animator's displeasure but so was Thomas.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

_All of them thought that Henry was pissed because Bendy had came out wrong. **WAY WRONG**. Considering that Henry loved his creations like if they were his own. But it would seem that it was far from the truth. _

 

_When Thomas told Joey that the **first attempt** was a complete utter screw up—he meant it, and the both of them hid the ' **thing'** in the deepest darkest part of the studio with Joey's fancy magic. After that, Thomas tried his best on fixing the machine again, while Joey tried different attempts to get rid of the monster within the shadow of the studio, almost to the point of neglecting his actual job._

 

_That was until Henry caught wind off it. Since the man had to call in for a sick leave prior to the mishap as he had unfortunately caught the flu at the time._

 

_Even if the man was sick, he had chewed out the two of them with an ax ready on hand while **Bendy** was grinning behind him. Soon after that entire ordeal Henry had decided to **actually** raise the demented looking toon. Much to the fears of the animators who would work close by with the terrifying thing. But after a couple of ran ins and another set of chaos, it turns out Bendy could actually understand **everyone** , but nobody understood him as he merely grunt, whistle, and growl. _

 

_Patiently, Henry helped the toon out on teaching the poor thing the basics. Until up to the point in which Bendy began writing and doodling on the walls. To Wally's utter dismay that is. While Joey and Thomas managed to **redeemed** themselves as they try to turn the toon to his proper proportions. Even planning on summoning up the rest of Bendy's friends. _

 

_And considering that Joey's known as the man of ideas..._

 

_...Henry's known as the man of **reasoning** behind the ideas_

 

_Because the latter had to sit the two, will mostly Joey, down before either men would jump through another hoop again._

 

_Thus, saving the toons for a claustrophobic and an overly sheltered future lifestyle. Since they've decided on reforming the toons into a human-like mold. And surprisingly enough, Shawn could actually make a terrifyingly life-like dolls; face, hair, joints, and all, for the toons to imprint themselves into. Though they did retain that nifty trick that the animators dubbed as “ **hammerspace** ” and some features here and there. Nevertheless, they did appear **and** pass as normal kids...ergo teenagers for both Boris and Alice state._

 

_Plus, it was also **funny** to see the other employees had began spoiling the toons rotten from then on. He should know. He **helped (** or was **forced to)** in financing the toons' personal rooms **and** necessities. Henry even let Bendy prank Joey for a **full week** just to get back at the guy when the toon was off scale. Which interestingly enough to watch as Joey can't do literally anything when Bendy would immediately ran and hide behind the other. _

 

_After all, parents will become **very terrifying** if something were to happen to their kids. _

 

_In which Joey had to swore off to never ever forget **again**_

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

But his not going down to the lower levels to make **pleasantries**. His trying to help keep the place up float for crying out loud! Specifically, sorting through bills and finalizing everybody's paychecks. Including on dealing the headache of a project of Joey's impulsive idea on making a fucking **amusement park**.

 

And just by thinking about it made Grant's patience stretched thinner than any paper the animators used around here right about now.

 

♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦◊♦

 

Upon reaching the office section of the studio, employees immediately scurried away like mice as they caught sight of the fuming expression of the studio's financier as he stalks down the hall. Noting that nothing good will come out from the man during these very period of time.

 

After all, they do value their salaries...

 

One hallway after the other, Grant have managed to reach a dimly lit office door, with windows greatly guarded by the closed off blinds. Over them is an overly obnoxious, and egotistical, signage of one “ **Joey Drew** ”. Grant couldn't hold back a sigh of resignation just by staring at the offending thing. Calming himself, he began to begrudgingly shuffle towards the door as he seals his fate. Balancing the small stock of folders under one arm, the man lightly (but firmly) knocks on the frosted glass panel of the door, before calling out with a stern voice.

 

“Mr. Drew are you in there?”

 

“...uh...h-hold on a sec...” a hushed voice replied from behind the door. Soon after the brief exchange, the financier could hear soft yet frantic sound of footsteps, and the rustling noise of papers been hastily gathered.

 

Grant raised a brow at the commotion and his employer's mellowed down response. Knowing all too will that the man is known for being irritatingly loud—not for being considerately subtle. But his musings were interrupted by the soft ' **click** ' of the door's lock. That slowly creaks open revealing Joey Drew himself looking a bit frazzled.

 

“Oh, Grant” the man spoke up in surprise—and a hushed tone “What brings you down here?”

 

Undeterred, Grant replied: “I've made an appointment to talk to you about the audit and everybody's paychecks. And that **miscellaneous** subject” now quirking his brow yet again while showcasing the folders within his grasp. ' _Please don't tell me you've forgotten about it again!?_ ' Grant mentally hissed.

 

Joey stared at the financier blankly, confirming Grant's suspicion, for a couple of seconds before a realization had struck him “Ah, I must've forgotten about it.”

 

_'God damn it!'_ Grant really wants to smack up side his boss' head right about now. Because this ain't the first occurrence that the man had **forgotten** to pay his employees as the man starts fiddling with his other many ideas. After all, this is the reason **why** he would often make trips down the studio to make **sure** the papers are properly signed and distributed. But he has refrained himself from showing his annoyance. Because no way in **hell** he would die from a blood pressure because of it. Not now. People need him right now.

 

“Anyway, why don't you come on in, but...I...uh...have to warn you to keep the noise down a notch.”

 

“....why?”

 

“You'll wake them” Joey answered briefly as he sidesteps from the door and retreating back inside. With footsteps barely audible as he slowly creeps towards his office desk. But between a quick two to three steps the raven haired man looks back at the financier's direction “And make sure you close that door slowly!” the man hissed before pressing on.

 

Grants eye twitched for a mere nanosecond in annoyance, but still followed along his boss' instruction, while frowning at the man's odd behavior ones more. Yet he still said nothing as he enters the room. When he closed the door behind him, it took a sort while for his eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room, and being mindful not to trip unto something along the way as he follow after Joey.

 

And as he continue to walk further, he spots three figures bundled up in the office's couch from the corner of his eye. Upon inspecting them a thought had clicked into place as to why his employer's sudden **persistence** on being quiet.

 

Though he had to admit—it's quite an endearing sight if you ask him

 

There at the couch was the sleeping forms of Bendy, Henry, and Boris respectively. The auburn haired man was hunched over and trapped between the sleeping toons (or were toons anyway), glasses gone from their usual spot, and a blanket of some shorts draped over his form. Meanwhile, the little devil was busy cuddling up to an oversize Boris plush as he uses the animator's lap as a make shift pillow. Boris on the hand was leaning unto Henry with his head at the crook of the man's neck, and his hands positioned as if they've been holding unto something. Grant would've guessed 'what' when he sees the hastily piled papers on the table before them. Along with Henry's glasses that is currently used as a paper weight. The pile were an assortment of hastily written notes, doodles, and music sheets—the last one would be Boris' no doubt.

 

And looking at Henry's position right now the financier is sure that the other would suffer another fits of back pain again, yet it's good to know that the guy was keeping up with his sleeping schedule at least. God knows he **needs** it. But the more the financier stared at them the more his annoyance dissipates. After all, they look comfortable sleeping all cuddled up to each other.

 

Peaceful actually

 

Grant let out a little huff. ' **Peaceful** ' is a rarely used context around here due to their hectic schedules. Nevertheless, the financier moved in measured steps as he settles on a chair before Joey's desk. Trying his best not to wake the other occupants in the room.

 

That is until it hits him

 

He eyed Joey who was busy fiddling with the brightness of the lamp on his table with a grin on his lips. Knowing all to will that this is was a set up.

 

An admittedly **wicked trap** even!

 

Joey didn't **forget** their little appointment! The bastard knew before hand that he would come down here and start berating him about his stupid idea for the amusement park **and** other finances. All the while using both Henry and the toons as a forefront. Everyone knows that Henry tends to go days on end to finish up work, thus, respecting the man's privacy when his body would initially crash for him to rest up. Boris is quite passive, much like his creator, so no problem there but it's Bendy is to be worried about. The little devil is a lovable nuisance of the animation department. Sure the kid (or toon) is a bit troublesome to handle, but the squirt does help around the animation studio if he can, even spend a little time helping on figuring out some various funny skits with Henry and the other animators. So when the little tyke is tuckered out he **will** seek retribution to those who would disturb him. And Grant is no Boris, or Alice, to out toon the little devil.

 

The financier's thoughts are soon interrupted when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Causing Grant to stare straight at the piercing blue eyes of his employer.

 

“So Grant, what do you want to **talk** with me again?” The raven haired man inquired. Not caring if he shows a cheeky and triumphant smile at the financier's way. Acknowledging that the other had already figured his plan right about now.

 

Not caring anymore Grant blatantly replied: “Will fuck you too **Mister Drew** ”

 

“Careful Mister Cohen, there are kids **here** , and you don't want Henry to know your cussing around **them**.” Joey 'tsked' and smiled a little mischievously—tauntingly at Grant's noticeable raising annoyance.

 

●

 

 

●

 

 

●

 

 

Grant knows that Bendy may be the studio's little devil, but it's Joey who's the real demon around here. He just wished he hadn't signed that contract to work in these hellhole.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead! Will...sort of...
> 
> life tends to suck the life of out of things....
> 
> ('・ω・')

**Author's Note:**

> Took me a while to find the time to draw and color these two. I even posted the drawings in devianart:  
> Wally: https://valere147.deviantart.com/art/Wally-Franks-from-BaTIM-735578877  
> Henry: https://valere147.deviantart.com/art/Working-Overtime-735576459
> 
> And I'm just gonna add in advance that the next couple of illustrations would probably in black and white.


End file.
